Sentimento Proibido
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Um sentimento puro, mas mal compreendido.Dean e Sam se amam, mas e seu pai aceitará isso sem maiores problemas?Dean achará coragem para contar?Descubra. Slash,Lemon,Incesto Casal Dean e Sam xD Se não curte não entre


**Sentimento Proibido**

- Finalmente cama. – Diz o mais velho dos Winchesters, jogando-se sobre o colchão. Tinham acabado de chegar à cidade, após terminar um trabalho. Decidiram parar ali e descansar até aparecer algo novo.

- ...

- Que foi Sam?

- Por quê? – Responde ele; já sentado à mesa com seu laptop e um livro recém comprado a sua frente.

- Como por quê? Desde que saímos daquela livraria, que por sinal você me obrigou a entrar, você está com esse cara.

- Esquece Dean, afinal, não é importante o que sinto, não é mesmo? – Diz Sam sem se voltar para o outro.

Não entendendo o porquê do drama repentino, o irmão de cabelos curtos levanta-se, se aproxima do outro, afastando a cadeira onde ele estava sentado e o obriga a se levantar, pondo-o de frente para si.

- Dá para me explicar, que palhaçada é essa agora? – Dean pergunta já irritado.

- Palhaçada? Ó claro! O que mais eu poderia esperar, não é? – Pergunta com uma mistura de magoa e raiva.

- Mas do que diabos você está falando afinal? – Pergunta o mais velho confuso.

- Hahahahahahahahaha... – Ri sem humor algum. - Como se você não soubesse. Pelo amor de Deus Dean, só faltou você jogar aquela vendedora em cima do balcão e transar com ela ali mesmo. – Diz com raiva e magoa – Como pôde?

Agora Dean entendia o que estava acontecendo, seu irmãozinho estava com ciúmes.

"_Mas que exagero, só conversei um pouco com a menina."_ Ele pensa enquanto abre um sorriso, adorava ver seu amado Sam com ciúmes.

- Que é isso Sam? Não foi nada disso. Eu só fui simpático com ela – Diz sorrindo – Mas ela era bem bonitinha – termina ampliando o sorriso.

- Idiota. – Diz o mais novo virando-se para voltar ao Laptop, mas é surpreendido por braços fortes ao redor de sua cintura e um corpo não menos forte encostando-se ao seu. - Me larga. – Diz tentando se soltar.

- O que é isso meu amor? Ciúmes a essa altura do campeonato? – Sussurra Dean, apoiando o queixo no ombro do outro e em seguida dando pequenas mordidinhas na orelha dele, deixando-o arrepiado, antes de continuar no mesmo tom – Te amo. Você sabe disso, sou louco por você.

- Sei. – Diz Sam desconfiado. – O que te faz pensar que pode dar em cima de qualquer uma, que eu vou te perdoar? – Pergunta soltando-se do abraço e encarando o irmão com os braços cruzados e a fisionomia seria.

- Nunca dei em cima de ninguém... – E, vendo a sobrancelha erguida do outro, completa com um lindo e apaixonante sorriso malicioso – desde o dia em que descobri que nosso amor vai muito além do amor de irmãos.

- Não é...

- Você tem que deixar seu ciúme bobo de lado, confie um pouco em mim. Você sabe que sou simpático e converso muito, é normal, mesmo porque podemos um dia precisar de informações daquela pessoa, temos que pensar no futuro. O que não quer dizer que eu tenha alguma intenção de algo além - Diz acariciando o rosto do outro; e, vendo que Sammy já não estava bravo, brinca - Mas que aquela vendedora era uma gracinha isso era. – Sam dá um tapa nele antes de dizer com um sorriso safado no rosto:

- Uma gracinha é? Vou te mostrar o que é uma gracinha. – Ao dizer isso, o mais novo dos Winchesters vai empurrando o outro até estarem próximos a cama onde com um só empurrão Sam faz Dean cair deitado, prevendo o que aconteceria, o mais velho tira o celular e a carteira do bolso pondo-os no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Sam ajoelha-se na cama e engatinha para cima de seu irmão, sentando-se em seguida em seu quadril.

- Quem é você e o que fez ao meu sério e recatado irmãozinho? – Pergunta Dean em tom brincalhão. Em seus lábios encontrava-se um sorriso no qual se misturava divertimento, malícia, luxúria e amor, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos se encaminhavam para o corpo de Sam.

- A que isso, não sou assim tão sem graça – Responde com cara de criança travessa, mordendo os lábios para prender um gemido, causado pelas mãos de Dean que não paravam de acariciar seu corpo em todos os lugares possíveis. O mais novo começa a se mexer lentamente em cima do outro, fazendo o mais velho gemer e ofegar antes de responder ainda sem fôlego:

-... Nã... Não sei não... Uhm... – Geme ao sentir seu amado se mexer mais rápido enquanto apoiava as mãos em seu tórax – você é muito certinho – Diz só para provocar, pois na verdade estava cansado de saber que, Sam podia até ser o mais "certinho" dos dois, mas quando estavam sozinhos e entre quatro paredes, as coisas mudavam.

- Ah é? – Pergunta o mais novo, deixando o corpo cair para frente após retirar suas mãos do irmão. Sam leva os lábios até os do outro os lambendo e mordendo com desejo, enquanto recomeça a mexer lentamente o quadril friccionando assim seu membro já ereto no de Dean, que não estava diferente, fazendo ambos gemerem. – Bom... Saber... Hn... que não sou interessante... na cama – Diz entre gemidos e com a respiração ofegante, deslizando para o lado permanecendo com uma das pernas em cima do outro.

Ao ver Sam deitado daquele jeito Dean imediatamente vira-se de lado ficando de frente para seu amor, abraçando-o e tomando seus lábios em um beijo faminto. O mais velho acaricia as nádegas do outro sobre a calça jeans e eventualmente leva a mão para dentro da calça o máximo que lhe é permitido pelo tecido.

- Dean... Uhm... Para de.. .. aaaaaaahhhh... – Grita Sam ao sentir seu membro pressionado pelo outro sobre a cueca, o mais velho tinha lhe aberto à calça e o acariciava com mais liberdade.

- O que foi Sammy? – Pergunta com inocência.

- Para de brincar... ve...Hnn...v... – Começa, mas não consegue terminar ao sentir os lábios de seu irmão em seu pescoço lhe sugando,mordendo e beijando a pele.

Dean levanta um pouco a cabeça parando os lábios na orelha do outro a lambendo com gosto e mordiscando o lóbulo antes de sussurrar de forma cínica e sensual - Cansado de brincar Sam? Mas você que começou, não consegue levar uma brincadeira ao fim?

Cansado de ser o único a ofegar e gemer, o mais novo resolve voltar a se mexer.

Sam leva as mãos à cabeça do outro e o força a levantá-la e olha-lo nos olhos, em seguida toma seus lábios para sugar e morder. Enquanto brinca com os lábios do mais velho, Sam ondula os quadris esfregando mais uma vez seu membro necessitado, mesmo ainda com a mão de Dean sobre sua roupa intima, ao do seu amor, levando-o a gemidos longos e febris, entre um beijo ardente e apaixonado, adorava tirar o irmão do sério com essas abordagens.

Em seguida, o mais novo retira a mão do outro de si, se vira e toma a prova do desejo de Dean entre os lábios ainda por cima da cueca. Ele morde levemente a parte mais sensível daquela área, lambendo e sugando, enlouquecendo o mais velho de prazer. Enquanto isso, com o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava, Dean afasta a cueca preta de Sam e acaricia a entrada que já chamava por ele, levando seu dono a rebolar e jogar o corpo para trás.

Delirando de desejo Dean resolve acabar com aqueles joguinhos, pondo-se sobre Sam e retirando o que restava de sua roupa, para em seguida levantar-se e despir a si próprio indo em seguida até sua bolsa pegar algo extremamente importante para a ocasião.

Voltando para a cama o mais velho beija as coxas do outro dando pequenas mordidas e lambendo o local em seguida fazendo Sam gritar que o queria logo dentro de si. Dean levanta o rosto sorrindo maliciosamente para o outro que passa a língua nos lábios sentindo-os incrivelmente secos de repente.

Dean levanta as pernas de seu irmão abrindo-as em seguida e aproximando-se mais do corpo do outro a ponto de ter seu membro roçando a entrada do mais novo dos Winchesters que geme alto em resposta.

- Calma Sam, chegaremos já já onde você quer. – Murmura com um sorriso safado.

O mais velho pega o objeto que tinha pego de sua bolsa, o abre e entorna um pouco de seu conteúdo em seus dedos, levando-os a entrada de Sam. Este, ao sentir o contato gelado, contrai-se fazendo Dean ofegar com a visão e beijar seu tornozelo enquanto penetra os dedos no corpo de Sam que se trava a principio relaxando pouco a pouco à medida que os dedos de seu amado movem-se dentro de si.

Após brincar bastante com os dedos dentro de Sam, Dean não suporta mais sentir aquele local tão querido somente com os dedos, então ele os retira posicionando-se em seguida para penetrá-lo com a urgência de seu desejo lentamente para não machuca-lo só queria der-lhe prazer e nada mais.

Dean passa a mover-se de forma ritmada dentro daquele orifício delicioso gemendo e ofegando arrancando as mesmas reações de Sam e sendo arranhado e mordido pelo mesmo que a cada arrombo de prazer crava mais e mais as unhas e os dentes no corpo do outro. Sem retirar-se de dentro do mais novo, Dean posiciona os dois de lado na cama e continua com os movimentos que os estava levando a loucura. Percebendo que logo chegaria ao máximo prazer, o mais velho passa a acariciar a ereção de seu amado irmão até que o mais novo vira-se para trás buscando sua boca chegando em seguida ao clímax fazendo com que Dean chegue segundos depois por não suportar mais tamanho êxtase.

Sam mexe-se e retira o irmão de dentro de si, virando-se em seguida e abraçando-o com muita força o que faz o outro soltar uma gargalhada diante do gesto quase infantil, o que tem como conseqüência um leve soco em seu peito.

- Você é lindo, sabia? – pergunta o mais velho ternamente fazendo o outro corar e beija-lo em seguida.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Que som infernal era aquele? Estava tão bem ali, estava tão quentinho "_Aaaa... Sammy não tem nem como pensar em lhe trair, ninguém nunca será tão bom quanto você, será que algum dia você entenderá isso?"_ pensa Dean sorrindo e acariciando levemente o rosto adormecido a seu lado, mas logo volta à realidade, pois o barulho que o tinha acordado volta a atormentá-lo, o que o faz atender o celular antes que acorde também seu amor.

- Dean?

- Pai?

- Estou na cidade de Altron ¹ ², onde vocês estão? Gostaria de encontrá-los.

"_Que droga logo agora"_ Pensa Dean não que não gostasse de ver o pai, mas detestava ter que fingir que Sam era somente seu irmão enquanto o pai estava com eles. Ver John jogar ambos para cima de mulheres. Claro que com Sam era diferente, o pai ia com mais calma sabia que o mais novo não era como ele e Dean, mas odiava ver a cara que Sam fazia quando o teatrinho começava e entendia perfeitamente, pois sentia a mesma coisa.

Ter que sempre da um jeito de se livrar das mulheres sem ter que ficar explicando ao pai, sua mudança "repentina" era irritante.

- Claro pai. Estamos na cidade de Wing ¹ ², não é muito longe.

- Certo me diz exatamente onde vocês estão para poder encontrá-los.

Dean passa todas as informações sentindo mãos macias e carinhosas passearem em suas costas; era incrível como algo que ele adorava o incomodava tanto quando falava ou esperava pelo pai.

Desligando o celular o mais velho foge das mãos do outro recebendo um olhar triste por parte de Sam. Ele estava cansado de saber que seu irmão sentia-se extremamente desconfortável na situação atual que já se repetira outras vezes, mas o magoava tremendamente a atitude do irmão era como se ele só servisse para entretê-lo quando estavam sós os dois perdidos pelo mundo.

"_É, deve ser isso mesmo. Não significo exatamente um relacionamento sério para Dean"._ Sam pensa, sentindo uma imensa dor do peito e lágrimas virem a seus olhos, mas elas não cairiam, ele nunca permitiria isso.

- Vou tomar banho – Diz já se dirigindo ao banheiro.

- Sam... – O mais velho sussurra com pesar para si vendo seu irmão sair do quarto.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

- Vai comer só isso? – pergunta Dean devorando sua terceira panqueca enquanto via Sam terminar seu café após comer a segunda torrada do prato.

- Estou satisfeito – Na verdade não queria nem ter comido o que comeu não sentia nenhuma fome, mas sabia que deixar de comer não seria uma opção favorável. –Vou da uma volta na cidade até mais.

- Espera, eu vou junto.

- Não. É melhor você esperar o pai – Responde melancólico e sai em seguida.

Dean joga umas notas em cima da mesa e sai atrás do irmão alcançando-o na frente do restaurante e segurando seu braço.

- Droga Sam, sei que é desagradável termos que fingir, mas não tem jeito.

- Você não sabe de nada – diz com os dentes cerrados.

- A não? Então você não está assim porque o velho está a caminho. – Diz sarcástico segurando mais firme o braço entre sua mão, pois Sam não parava de tentar soltar-se.

- Ta bom é resposta que você quer então ta. Não Dean não me importo nenhum pouco com a vinda dele. Satisfeito? – termina de forma sarcástica. – Agora me solta – diz em um sussurro furioso.

"_Talvez seja melhor, ele ficar sozinho por um tempo"_ Pensa o mais velho soltando Sam, que sem perder tempo afasta-se.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Sam andava sem rumo e sem prestar atenção nos lugares por onde passava, sua cabeça estava cheia, mil e um pensamentos passam por ela. Perguntas e mais perguntas não o deixavam em paz, mas ele não conseguia chegar a uma resposta se quer, a não ser a que já tinha chego mais cedo ainda no quarto.

- É não significo nada serio para ele – murmura para si. – só o irmãozinho que lhe dar prazer – sem que ele perceba uma lágrima escorre.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

- Pai. - Diz Dean, abraçando John, que retribui o gesto.

- Quanto tempo filho, e ai como vão as coisas?

- Tudo bem pai. – "A não ser pelo fato, que Sam não está legal e eu nem sei o porquê." Completa em pensamento.

- Que bom. Onde está seu irmão?

- O Sam... saiu para dar uma volta

- Vocês brigaram, não é? – Pergunta John segurando o ombro do filho de forma consoladora.

- Hein? – Dean pergunta com os olhos arregalados. Será que ele era tão transparente assim?

- Tenho certeza que não foi nada grave – Responde rindo, as briga de seus filhos era algo comum, mesmo não passando muito tempo com eles já tinha se acostumado a elas.

- A claro cla... – Nesse momento, a porta do quarto abre-se, interrompendo sua frase.

- Ola pai – Cumprimenta Sam indo até o pai.

- Sam!! Estávamos falando de você, que bom que chegou – Diz John sorrindo, enquanto puxa o mais novo para um abraço.

- Estavam? – Espanta-se Sam.

Será que seu irmão tinha resolvido por tudo em pratos limpos? Não, impossível Dean nunca faria nada que pudesse vir a desagradar o pai, pelo menos nada que pudesse chegar ao conhecimento de John.

- Sim, eu estava dizendo ao pai que você foi conhecer a cidade. – Apressa-se o mais velho em dizer, com medo que o outro entendesse errado e falasse o que não devia.

- A... Sim – diz Sam com um olhar triste, pois apesar de achar impossível tinha certa esperança.

- E o que achou? Tem tempo que vim aqui para fazer um trabalho, mas ela me pareceu muito bonita.

"Não sei pai, pois na verdade eu estava muito ocupado tentando compreender a pessoa que amo, para prestar atenção em alguma coisa". Responde em pensamento, mas ao abrir a boca sai:

- Na verdade não olhei muito, fiquei na praça central apreciando o lago.

- Chega desse papo, né? Então pai, como foi sua ultima caça?

- Foi tudo bem – Começa, sentando-se em uma poltrona perto da janela antes de continuar – Era um espírito de um garoto que estava fazendo as pessoas que ele amou em vida, morrerem por não aceitarem ficar com ele para sempre, - Suspira - Só um espírito solitário.

- Sam e eu de vez em quando pegamos uns malucos assim, não é Sammy? – O mais velho recebe um olhar enviesado de Sam pela forma de chamá-lo e um aceno de cabeça como resposta.

- Soube que teve uma caça tentadora, algo do tipo que você queria ter sucumbido Dean.

- Mas aquele velho é fofoqueiro, hein? Não foi nada demais, era um demônio que mostrava a realidade que eu gostaria muito de viver, verdade quase sucumbi a ele, mas não poderia deixar o Sam aqui sozinho né?- Diz, abraçando a cintura de Sam que estava ao seu lado, esse por sua vez enrijece de surpresa Dean evitava ao máximo encostar nele quando John estava presente. Então o que era aquilo agora?

- Claro, e nem eu quero saber de filho meu perdendo para um maldito demônio.

- Que coisa mais egoísta de se dizer pai, para começar você nos pôs nisso sabendo perfeitamente que tudo poderia acontecer – Reclama Sam mais para ver de que lado Dean ficaria do que outra coisa.

- Sam, olha como fala! – Diz o mais velho, fazendo imediatamente o mais novo afastar-se dele tendo a certeza que o pai ainda era mais importante, antes de rebater.

- Falei alguma mentira Dean? Se vocês não gostam de ouvir não é problema meu. – John já acostumado com as explosões de Sam permanecia calmo olhando tudo.

- Cala a boca Sam.

- Quer saber? Vou buscar o almoço – Diz o mais novo dos Winchesters já saindo do quarto.

Dean suspira, jogando-se na cama antes de falar – Desculpe-o pai, ele não está em um dia muito bom.

- Está tudo bem, Dean afinal ele não disse mentira nenhuma e já estou acostumado com isso, sei perfeitamente que ele odeia essa vida.

- Mas não é motivo para te atacar.

- Vamos esquecer ok?

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Tinham passado uma tarde tranqüila sem maiores dores de cabeças, agora estavam se preparando para conhecerem a noite de Wing. Sam já estava pronto, vestindo uma calça de brim preta e blusa que marcava perfeitamente todas as linhas de seu tórax de cor também preta, com vários riscos na frente que formavam um rosto escondido na escuridão. Sam não costumava vestir blusas como aquela, mas resolveu que era uma boa idéia provocar um pouquinho seu irmão.

-Blusa legal Sam, mas não imaginei que você gostasse de roupas com esse tipo de estampa.

- Ganhei do Dean no meu aniversario e achei-a bonita, não vejo nada demais em usá-la.

- Banheiro livre pai – Diz Dean saindo do banheiro – Nossa Sam a blusa ficou ótima - Diz em seu tom normal, mas Sam detectou algo mais naquele olhar e ampliou o sorriso.

- Dean você pegou uma mulher feroz hein? – Comentou John, olhando as marcas nas costas e no ombro de Dean que se encontrava de costas para ele, mexendo na bolsa.

- O que? – Pergunta um pouco constrangido por saber que as marcas em questão não tinham sido feitas por uma "gata selvagem", mas sim por Sam seu "gato selvagem".

- Você está todo mordido e arranhado. É garanhão, pegou uma bem feroz. – Diz o pai rindo.

- Selvagem eu diria pai, muito selvagem - Diz já sem o constrangimento olhando para o mais novo que já estava vermelho e ficou mais ainda.

- Hahahahahahha, vou tomar meu banho, cuidado para na próxima não ficar com uma que arranque pedaço hahahahahaha – Diz já fechando a porta do banheiro por isso não ouviu a resposta.

- Não tem perigo não, pai. – Ao responder Dean olha diretamente nos olhos de Sam que somente sorri.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Pergunta se aproximando e ainda sorrindo.

- Simples, sei que você nunca faria algo assim – Responde em um murmuro dando em seguida uma piscadinha.

- Sei – Sam sussurra acariciando o peito de Dean que geme baixo, mas em seguida retira-lhe a mão dizendo um sério.

- Não Sam.

Sam afasta-se com o olhar magoado, mais uma vez tinha sido rejeitado, ele era mesmo um idiota em achar que as atitudes favoráveis de Dean era um sinal de algo novo na relação deles.

- Pretende sair de toalha? – Pergunta com desdém.

-... – Dean nada responde começando a vestir uma calça de brim branca e uma blusa azul marinho, a qual tinha um desenho de um pentagrama com um tipo de fogo azul ao redor e um anjo branco com detalhes azul segurando o mesmo e em baixo tinha a frase "Protective Angel".

- Satisfeito? – Pergunta com um sorrisinho traquina – Sam apenas da de ombros.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Já estavam no bar há uma hora e Sam não agüentava mais. Nessa breve hora, umas dez mulheres já tinham tentado algo com Dean e com ele. Claro que todas tinham sido dispensadas de maneira simpática, sem demora, o que John estava estranhando tremendamente. Mas nada comentava até ver uma morena com tudo em cima usando uma micro saia sentar-se no colo do seu filho mais velho e esse pedir com muita delicadeza que ela se retirasse, o que a fez sorri safadamente e jogar-se no colo de Sam o que fez Dean ri por saber o final.

- Não fico com sobras, menos ainda com vagabundas, sai de cima de mim, a-go-ra. – A mulher sai jurando Sam de morte com o olhar, agora ela entendia o porquê do outro não ter se irritado por ela ter ido para cima de seu amigo e entendia também o porquê dele ter rido, o que a deixou com ainda mais ódio.

- Dean por que você a dispensou? Ela é maravilhosa. – Pergunta John dando voz a sua confusão.

- A pai, essa noite, não estou afim.

- Entendo. – Responde dando um gole em sua cerveja.

Continuaram no bar, buscando alguma diversão, diversão essa que estava muito longe de Sam que não agüentava mais ter que declinar os inúmeros convite indecentes, passadas de mão ao levantar-se da mesa e coisas do tipo, não que se importasse em não aceitar as cantadas, sempre as rejeitou depois da morte de sua noiva, enquanto via Dean ficar com uma após outra ele não ficava com ninguém até a noite em que ele e Dean se descobriram.

Ele já estava acostumado a ir a esses lugares com o irmão e agüentar tudo isso, mas nessas vezes ele tinha Dean para si e nesse momento ele não tinha nada; até olhares o mais velho evitava dar-lhe, pois não queria que eles fossem descobertos.

- Com licença eu vou voltar ao hotel. – Sam diz de repente

- Já Sam? – Pergunta Dean com um olhar preocupado, ele sabia perfeitamente quanto seu irmãozinho podia ser sensível e aquela noite estava chovendo mulher, parecia até que nunca tinham visto homem na vida.

- Sim, estou cansado.

- Então é melhor ir mesmo, vamos todos então acho que já bebi demais por uma noite. – Diz o pai levantando o braço para pedir a conta, Dean tinha entendido perfeitamente do que seu irmão estava cansado e até concordava apesar de saber o fim de todas que se aproximam de Sam, ele não agüentava mais ver aquelas aves de rapina, circulando o que era seu.

Após a conta paga os Winchesters, retiram-se deixando mulheres suspirando de vontade para trás.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Ao chegarem ao hotel Sam e Dean revezaram-se para tomar banho, o primeiro foi Dean. Eles tinham um acordo mudo entre si de sempre tirarem o perfume, que por mais que eles evitassem as mulheres ficavam em seus corpos, John já dormia tranquilamente na cama extra que tinham conseguido com o gerente do pequeno hotel, quando Dean sai do banho já com uma calça de pijama e enxugando o cabelo com a toalha.

- Quando não está na frente do laptop está lendo. Ai Sam você não muda, não é?

- Não enche. - Responde mal humorado.

- Estamos revoltados é? – Implica recebendo um olhar que era uma mistura de raiva mágoa e desapontamento como resposta, o que faz Dean preocupar-se e imediatamente sentar-se ao seu lado na cama, tirar o livro de suas mãos e larga-lo em algum canto da cama.

- O que está havendo?Hoje você está estranho. – Pergunta o mais velho em tom carinhoso e preocupado, mas que em nada dizia que eles eram mais que irmãos.

- É isso, droga Dean para – Diz socando o irmão e já com lágrimas nos olhos, estava realmente cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Mas... O que... - O mais velho estava realmente confuso.

- Você. Age como se eu fosse só seu irmãozinho e na maioria das vezes nem isso, eu não agüento mais – As lagrimas começam a escorrer por seu rosto, mas Sam não se importa, ele só queria desabafar – O que de fato você quer Dean? Quer realmente levar essa situação adiante? Porque eu não agüento mais, pref...

- Shhhhh... Está tudo bem Sam – Dean diz acariciando os cabelos do outro e fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça em seu peito – Não fazia idéia de que isso estava lhe afetando tanto. – Suspira – Prometo que resolverei isso antes que ele vá embora novamente - Dean segura o queixo do outro fazendo o mesmo olha-lo nos olhos – Amo você, prometo que vai ficar tudo bem – E toma os lábios de Sam em um beijo carinhoso e cheio de amor. Sam lambe os lábios de Dean que rapidamente abre logo sentindo a língua do outro acariciar a sua, o que ele corresponde de imediato, abraçando Sam mais forte em seguida e o fazendo deitar na cama, deitando-se em seguida ao seu lado sem parar de beijá-lo.

Plunc... O livro caí no chão, mas os dois apaixonados, entretidos com caricias e beijos sem fim não ouvem o barulho.

- Dean, Sam? – Chama John que acorda com o barulho.

- Pai!...Não é nada do que você possa estar pensando. – Diz Dean, empurrando Sam e levantando-se em um pulo da cama.

- Não é? – Sussurra Sam magoado e levanta-se, pega seu casaco e dirigi-se a porta.

- Sam! – Chama o mais velho o olhando, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sem olhá-lo Sam sai do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

John que já tinha sentado na cama olha sério para seu filho mais velho, esperando uma explicação, o que ele tinha visto realmente o fez pensar coisas, mas achava impossível até a famosa frase incriminadora de Dean.

- Me diz Dean, o que está acontecendo?

"Droga Sam me deixou sozinho, com essa bomba, mas é melhor assim." Pensa Dean.

- É... – Respira fundo tomando coragem e solta de uma vez - Bem pai, é que eu e o Sam descobrimos que nos amamos bem mais que dois irmãos. Não queremos desrespeitá-lo, nem nada assim, mas não teve jeito, não consigo nem me imaginar mais longe dele.

John levanta-se e com rapidez da um forte soco no rosto de Dean, fazendo-o cair no chão levando a mão à, por reflexo, a boca de onde escorria um fino filete de sangue.

Dean olha para o pai que o encara sério de cima

- Pai, sei...

- SE AMA O SAM, COMO PODE DIZER AQUELA IDITICE QUANDO EU ACORDEI??!! – Grita John furioso.

- O que? – Dean olha confuso para o pai, naquela hora levou um susto tão grande que falou qualquer coisa e na verdade nem se lembrava o que tinha sido. – Espera aí, o que foi que eu disse?

Vendo que não tinha jeito, John senta-se na cama de Sam que era a mais perto de ambos e suspira.

- Dean. Você tem noção do que é ouvir a pessoa que você ama dizer que, vocês não têm nada? Principalmente se isso for mentira e isso tiver sido dito só para esconder algo?

- Mas eu nunca disse... – Nesse momento Dean arregala os olhos, pois se lembra perfeitamente de toda a cena inclusive de suas palavras e o sussurro dolorido de Sam. Dean deixa-se cair na cama com um gemido. – Ai, sou um idiota – Esconde o rosto entre as mãos e continua – Como eu pude, agora entendo porque ele saiu daqui daquele jeito, e ele estava tão triste antes – Falava consigo, mas logo se lembra da presença do pai e do assunto delicado de que tratavam e levanta o rosto o olhando – pai, o senhor...

- Está tudo bem filho – John levanta a mão em sinal de paz – Fico feliz que estejam felizes, mas se magoar o Sam novamente o soco será pior. – Termina sorrindo.

- Obrigado pai. – Abre um grande sorriso, feliz e aliviado.

- Não é fácil descobrir de repente que meus filhos são gays e estão juntos, mas vou sobreviver. - Termina rindo. - É agora entendo, o porquê de o Sam ter falado daquele jeito com aquela mulher no bar, ele não costuma agir assim. – Diz rindo mais ainda.

- Vou procurá-lo – Diz Dean ainda sorrindo, ele já tinha trocado a calça do pijama por uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Dean não agüentava mais esperar, estava cada vez mais preocupado, ele tinha procurado Sam por toda parte daquela maldita cidade como ele passou a chamá-la, após não encontrar seu amado irmão como se ela fosse culpada pelo sumiço do mesmo, mas no fundo ele tinha consciência de que a culpa era sua e por isso não parava de xinga-se.

- Chega de esperar vou tomar alguma providência agora – Ele diz para si, levantando-se da cadeira na qual estava sentado até então de frente para porta, já estava pondo o casaco quando a porta se abre dando passagem a um sério Sam.

- Sam graças a Deus – Diz o mais velho indo até ele e o abraçando sem ser retribuído, pois Sam permanece imóvel, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, até que se afasta e diz:

- Tomei uma decisão.

- Onde diabos você estava? Faz idéia do quanto eu estava preocupado? – Diz olhando, Sam sem dar muita atenção ao que ele tinha dito.

"É um egocêntrico mesmo, nem me deixou terminar." Pensa Sam sentando-se na cama para esperar sua vez de abrir a boca, Dean continuava.

- Poxa Sam, por que você não se dignou nem a dizer que estava bem? Entendo que queria ficar só, mas te procurei em cada canto dessa maldita cidade de Wing e nada, já estava quase morto de preocupação. – Ao terminar olha nos olhos do outro e vê que aquele olhar estava vazio, era como se suas palavras não tivessem sido ouvidas.

- Sam?...

- Terminou? – Vendo que finalmente Dean tinha calado a boca ele continua – Como já disse tomei uma decisão. Não digo que precisamos conversar, pois acho que já passamos desse estagio há algum tempo, mesmo porque segundo você... Não temos nada – Vendo que seu irmão ia dizer algo o corta levantando a mão como pedindo por silêncio. - Tenha certeza que não haverá argumento algum que me faça mudar de idéia, nunca mais, toque em mim, quer sexo fácil? Procure nas mil mulheres que agem como cadelas no cio cada vez que você passa. – Vê Dean arregalar os olhos e sorri internamente, entendendo perfeitamente o porquê da surpresa nem ele se reconhecia, estava parecendo uma garotinha terminando com o namorado, mas droga afinal qual era a diferença?

- Mas... Você...

- Eu? Sexo nunca foi o mais importante para mim, nunca fui para cama com ninguém por quem não tivesse algum sentimento, talvez uma vez no colegial, mas isso não vem ao caso. Bem... Caso sinta falta, farei o mesmo; afinal, você não é único com admiradoras.

- Não Sam, presta atenção está tudo errado...

- Sim está, mas...

- NÃO!!! Droga me deixa falar. – Diz Dean. Já tinha perdido a paciência com aquele papo. Vendo que o outro permanecia quieto, respira fundo e continua – Nunca foi só sexo Sam, nunca pensei estar apenas me satisfazendo enquanto estou com você. – Suspira e fecha os olhos tentando encontrar as palavras certas e não atropelar nenhuma – Aposto que encheu essa cabecinha com bobagens do tipo "não é nada serio para o Dean", ou então "não significo nada para o Dean". Qual é? Você sabe que te amo...

- Sim. como um irmãozinho do qual você sempre cuidou.

- Não se faz amor com um irmãozinho Sammy. – O mais novo dos Winchesters arregala os olhos que não estavam mais vazios, agora, mostrava confusão e magoa, nunca tinha visto seu irmão se referir a "fazer sexo" como "fazer amor". – Sei que errei muito com você, me desculpa – Abaixa a cabeça – Nunca imaginei que essa historia toda estivesse te afetando de forma tão negativa até ontem quando te vi chorando e você desabafou – Aproxima-se e senta na cama perto de Sam que chega mais para trás para não ficar perto demais do irmão. – Sei que minhas atitudes com relação a nosso relacionamento não foram muito legais, tive medo – ao ver o irmão olhá-lo, como se não acreditasse, continua – Sim, medo. Eu que enfrento demônios de todos os tipos, tive medo de contar ao pai que tínhamos algo não por não ser importante para mim o que temos – Vendo o outro levantar um sobrancelha, dá um pequeno sorriso e continua – sim temos, porque não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

- Como se a escolha fosse sua – Diz Sam com desdém

- Como eu estava dizendo, não que o que temos não fosse importante para mim, mas eu tinha medo da reação do pai, sempre quis que ele tivesse orgulho de mim você sabe o quanto isso sempre foi importante...

- Sei e ele não teria orgulho em saber que você estava indo para cama com seu irmão mais novo, entendo perfei... - Diz com sarcasmo e é cortado pelo outro.

- Não você não entende nada. Tive medo de perder a única coisa que ainda temos além de um ao outro sei lá Sam, muitas coisas me vieram à cabeça, mas nunca a forma como realmente aconteceria.

- Como assim "realmente aconteceria"? Até parece que já sabe como ele vai reagir – Diz e vê o mais velho abrir um imenso e verdadeiro sorriso.

- E eu sei – Pisca um olho de forma travessa – Contei a ele assim que você saiu daqui...

- O que? Não acredito! Falando nisso, onde ele está? – Pergunta olhando para os lados, como se só agora percebesse que o pai poderia está ali ouvindo tudo.

- Ele foi embora, ele me disse para não me preocupar com você, pois você precisava de tempo e que era melhor ele ir, pois precisávamos conversar a sós, - Leva uma das mãos ao bolso traseiro da calça e continua estendendo um envelope amassado que tirou do bolso - Ele deixou essa carta para você.

- Por que você contou Dean? – Pergunta sem entender

- Porque precisava ser feito e eu te prometi que o faria.

- Não entendo, por que... Por que disse então que não tínhamos nada? – As lágrimas voltaram aos olhos de Sam, mas não caíram.

- Me perdoa. Aquilo saiu sem que eu realmente me desse conta. Na verdade, só percebi o que tinha feito quando o pai brigou comigo justamente por causa disso.

- Ele fez isso é? – Sorri pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

- Sim, e antes de ir embora desejou-nos felicidades. – Diz abraçando o irmão que não tentou fugir do abraço, ao contrário, aconchegou-se nele.

- Que bom que ficou tudo bem. – Diz Sam

- E então mudou de idéia ou vou ter que procurar consolo nos braços de alguma de minhas admiradoras? – Pergunta Dean já com o humor restaurado recebendo um belo beliscão como resposta – Ai... hahahahahaha...Isso seria?

- Isso seria um, se você se atrever em tentar procurar algum consolo em alguém morre.

- Hahahahahaha... – para de rir ao ter sua boca atacada por um beijo exigente e carinhoso.

- Uhm... Vamos... Abrir a... Carta? – Diz Dean entre um beijo e outro.

- Uhum. – Responde já abrindo o envelope e começando a ler em voz alta.

_Meu filho,_

_Achei melhor ir embora, para você e seu irmão conversarem a sós. Sei que muitas vezes não fui o melhor pai do mundo, mas estou realmente feliz por saber que vocês encontraram a felicidade, apesar dessa vida que impus a você. Desejo que essa felicidade dure eternamente, mas se você machucar o Dean vai levar uma surra, o mesmo vale para ele. Estou orgulhoso por terem tido coragem de assumir algo assim, imagino que não seja fácil por vários motivos. Como disse ao Dean, não é fácil descobrir de repente que meus filhos são gays e mais que se amam, mas sobreviverei._

_Abraços e Até breve _

_De seu pai, John Winchester_

Ao terminar Sam abraça Dean e diz com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço – Viu? Você conseguiu, ele se orgulha de você – Levanta a cabeça com os olhos brilhando e olha diretamente nos olhos de Dean – E eu também. Você contou e estava disposto a enfrentar o pai. – O mais velho sorri e o beija.

- É claro você é importante demais para mim para pensar em perdê-lo – Sam agarra-se a Dean e cai na cama beijando-o.

**Fim**

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Cantinho da Chel:**

**1 2 – **_Quem conhece Gundam Wing sabe que Altron e Wing são o gundam do Heero e do Wufei conhecidos também como 01 e 05. _

Nossa minha primeira fic com os meus amados irmãos Winchesters, espero que tenha ficado boa .

Beijinhos até a próxima fic e não se preocupem não esqueci e nem abandonei "Aprendendo a Sentir".

Beijinhos

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Coffe Break do Beta:**

Oi povo,

Dean e Sam são tão...tão...nem sei como dizer. Adoro os dois juntos, alias quem não gosta de dois homens gostosos juntos? Ok, muita gente. Mas, eu gosto e pronto.

Leitores, por favor, vamos fazer um coro: Mais fics de Supernatural Chel!!

Ps: E esse lemon todo? Chel está se superando!

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

**Resposta ao Coffe Break do Beta:**

Nhaaa que bom que curtiu o lemon também : .), sabe que esse foi muito mais fácil de escrever do que o primeiro?Legal isso gostei xD.Quem diria que meu segundo lemon seria com esses dois homens maravilhosos em?

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**


End file.
